Puck-Santana Relationship
The Santana-Puck Relationship is the romantic relationship between Santana and Puck. Although they ended their relationship in Acafellas, they still had an attraction, since they continued sexting and sleeping together until "Furt". They are currently not together due to their relationships with Karofsky and Lauren, and their ship name is Pucktana (Puck '''and San/'''tana) although some gleeks came up with the name Suck (S/'antana and P/'uck).﻿ Overview They were a stereotypical relationship, since she was a cheerleader and he was a jock. Th ey are both members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club. It was made clear they had a mutual attraction in various episodes. Although they were not officially a couple any more, they remained lovers until at least "Furt" where Santana claimed she was dating Puck, and Quinn retorted that she was getting naked with Puck. Santana was the one who ended the relationship, but she continued having feelings for him, because in the episode "Hairography" she got jealous of Quinn and Puck and in "Laryngitis" Santana was jealous when Mercedes dated Puck. She did not, however, go after Rachel when she was dating Puck. Santana does go after Lauren Zizes when Puck begins showing interest in her. Although Santana has shown her willingness to hold on to him, Puck has never been seen to defend Santana or get jealous when she was dating someone else - showing that, for him, the relationship was never much more than physical. Their relationship as lovers seems to have ended, at least for now, as Santana is dating Karofsky, and Puck is dating Lauren. Songs Santana and Puck's first solo singing scene together as part of a group song was at regionals when they sang a part of ''Don't Stop Believin'" together. Then they sang a part of "blame it on the alcohol" together. Showmance Puck mentions how much he likes the cheerios skirts and that when Santana leaned over, he "could see her ovaries". While in the Celibacy Club meeting, Puck is seen joking around with Santana with a balloon. Acafellas Puck and Santana are now a couple, as they are seen making out in the school hallway. Hairography After Quinn babysits with Puck, Santana gets really jealous, so she confronts Quinn and tells her to stay away from him. She also mentions that she and Puck were sexting while he was babysitting with Quinn, who checks Puck's phone and discovers it was true. Sectionals Santana says she and Puck were sleeping together. Laryngitis Santana gets very jealous when Mercedes and Puck start "dating." So Jealous, in fact, that the two girls nearly get into a physical altercation. Furt Santana said she and Puck were dating. Duets Santana tells Brittany she is only with her because she is like a lizard and needs something warm underneath her to digest her food while she is waiting for Puck to get out of juvy. Never Been Kissed Puck double-dates Santana with Artie and Brittany. Blame It On The Alcohol They sing a verse together in the song blame it on the alcohol. Born this way Puck is disgusted/unhappy that Santana is dating Karofsky. Episodes Against Acafellas Santana breaks up with Puck, because she thinks he can't support her financially. Mash-Up Puck begins to date Rachel, and when he is singing Sweet Caroline to her, Santana is visibly jealous along with Finn. Rachel breaks up with him because of his obvious feelings for Quinn, and he who admits the reason he joined Glee is because Quinn was part of the club. Hairography While babysitting, Puck and Quinn are seen at one point holding hands. However he is sexting with Santana during the babysitting. Sectionals Santana says she and Puck were not dating any more. The Power of Madonna Santana takes Finn's virginity, unbeknownst to Puck. Bad Reputation Puck begins to pursue Rachel again, which she rejects as she was dating Jesse at the time. Theatricality Puck sings to Quinn on what to name their child Journey Puck admits to being in love with Quinn, especially now, at the hospital after she giving birth to his daughter. Audition When Jacob Ben Israel accuses Puck of being heartbroken over Quinn, Puck responds angrily. Silly Love Songs Puck begins avidly pursuing Lauren Zizes, is crestfallen when she stands him up, and determined to win her over. When New Directions go to BreadstiX to see the Warblers perform, after Santana gives Sam Evans' girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, mono via Finn Hudson, she shares a look with Sam that suggests she has a crush on him. Comeback Santana and Sam Evans are officially dating by the end of the episode, and Puck continues his courtship of Lauren Zizes. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel "my hot little Jewish American princess." Santana and Sam are seen making out at Rachel Berry's party. Puck and Lauren flirt at the party, with Puck even taking her glasses and then leaning on her shoulder. Sexy Santana admits to Brittany that she loves her and she doesn't want Sam, Finn, or any of those other guys, that she only wants her. Category:Relationships